Nightmare
by FoREVerStalkingTheKoolAidGuy
Summary: Edward lied. There was an 11 year period in his life no one knows about. The only people who do know about it are dead.


**Each chapter of this story is based on the next part of this song. Warning: Things only get worse from here. If you're cool enough to handle it: read on :3**

* * *

_**Nightmare!** _

**_Now you're nightmare comes to life. _**

**_Dragged you down below._**

**_ Down to the devil's show. _**

**_To be his guest forever._**

**_ (Peace of mind is less than ever)_**

**_Hate to twist your mind._**

**_ But God ain't on your side. _**

**_An old acquaintance severed. _**

**_(Burn the world your last endeavor)_**

* * *

The darkness seemed to only bring one thing for each and every person.

One option is nightmares.

Humans have a tendency to paint their worst nightmares in the empty blank canvas they were so unaccustomed to in the pitch black.

Another option is playtime.

People do crazy things at night- as if no one will be able to catch them when it's dark. They do things they wouldn't dream of at daytime. I knew from experience.

Night after night I was out playing. For about 10 years I would say. By now I would be 27. I would probably be married. Probably a father. I would have a great job, great friends, and a pretty descent life. That was taken from me 10 years ago. Now I'm a monster. It's what I do. It's my life. At first I didn't want to have to kill people to live, but I've learned to accept it. Enjoy it somewhat. It's a game. And the other players are all to willing to play.

It was a Friday night. About 8p.m and all the rowdy, disobedient teens were starting to come out. I recognized this neighborhood. It was about an hour from where I was born and raised but no one ever knows who I am. They all think I'm dead.

I walked silently to my next destination keeping my head bowed, the black fedora with a red feather resting atop my head shielding my face.

My hands were in my trousers, my shoes were shined, and my suspenders were showing. It wouldn't be hard to find what I was looking for.

There was a local Jazz club were all the young adults went to on the "bad" side of town. That was my destination for the night.

I looked quickly around making sure there was no one around.

When I was sure I ran.

It wouldn't have been such a big deal.. Except I can outrun a cheetah. I would rather keep that a secret.

I stopped around the corner of the club, hearing the laughter, the music, the inviting beating of their hearts. I breathed heavily though I didn't need to.

I could already taste it.

I straitened my hat and tie and threw open both doors making sure I attracted a little attention. I kept my head bent but still saw about half the girls look over then do a double take. I smirked and crept over to the darkest corner in the room to do a survey.

_Nope. She looked very popular. That would attract to much attention._

_No, not her. She's already with a guy and I wouldn't be able to keep her to myself._

_ Nah, not her either. She's blond._

I sighed, getting a little frustrated. I could feel my throat ache. I needed relief NOW.

Just when it seemed hopeless I spotted her. She was sitting by herself.

She looked sad.

She was wearing one of those big poofy skirts. She had long black hair and green eyes. Her skin was smooth, flawless and I could see her veins from here.

I knew exactly where I wanted to bite.

I made my way smoothly across the dance floor and stopped right in front of her. She saw my shoes and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I can't help but to ask you for just one dance," I said in a voice as smooth as velvet.

She opened her mouth but said nothing. "Uh.. Um... I would like to but..."

"But?"

"I... Can't dance." I laughed taking her hand even though she didn't say it was alright.

"That's okay. Neither can I. But this is a slow song so lets just fake it."

She gave me a warm smile and allowed me to lead her to a spot on the dance floor away from everyone else.

I made sure to keep my head at an angle so she couldn't see my eyes.

"I really am very sorry for being so forward miss. But you're just so stunning." She blushed and I felt the heat. It made my mouth water.

I twirled her and she squeaked. I laughed flashing her a bright smile. "So... What's your name stranger?," she asked gazing up at me.

"Edward. What's your's?"

"Helen."

"A beautiful name is for a beautiful girl. Figures." She smiled again and I felt her heart skip a beat. Damn this was getting hard.

"So do you mind telling me why you were so down before I picked you back up?"

"Oh.. My friend Mildred. She went off with some other guy about a half hour ago and I haven't seen her since."

"Well! That's terrible. Do you need any help getting home?"

"Well... My parents don't know I'm out. I'll be grounded for life if I go home now. I was supposed to be with Mildred but I don't think she went home."

I shuffled from foot to foot acting like I was coming up with a plan.

"Well if you don't mind, I know a place we could wait. Then maybe I can take you to your friend's house because she'll probably be back they're later."

She smiled widely. "That sounds great!" She was way to trusting. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

I led her out the door and into the dark. There was only a few streetlights and the streets were all empty. I had memorized the streets before entering the club so I knew exactly where to go.

It was about two blocks away.

She held my arm and stood close to me. I could tell she was scared. The funny thing is I'm the one she should be scared of and yet she holds on to me for protection. I scolded her inwardly. Maybe it's for the good I do this. I should think of it as putting her out of her misery. Well no matter how I looked at it it was still murder.

I could tell she was having trouble keeping up with my fast pace as her breathing became labored. "We're almost there, don't worry," I assured her.

She said nothing.

I stopped suddenly when we came to a dark alley.

I turned and started and went into it without a second thought. "W-where are you taking me?," she asked.

"This is a short cut." She started walking slower and I encouraged her as we passed an old garbage bin.

I stopped suddenly then looked quickly from left to right.

She stared at me but before she had time to blink I took her head in my hands and smashed it against the brick wall behind her.

She was immediately knocked unconscious and I smelt the blood starting to pour out of her head.

I groaned and held her in my arms sinking to my knees.

I brushed the hair out of her face and saw blood on my hand. I brought it up to my face and licked it enjoying the sweet thirst quenching taste. I saw the blood drip down her face. It kind of looked like she was crying blood. Without thinking I licked it off. I took my hat off and threw it somewhere.

I breathed out shakily and went slowly towards her neck. I put my lips against a vein and felt her faint heartbeat._ Make it quick..._

I bit as hard as I could and felt the blood gush out.

I sucked a couple times then picked up her wrist. When I pulled my mouth away, blood shot out like a fountain spraying all over her clothes and mine.

"Damn it. Wrong vein." I sucked from her neck until she was dry. I could literally feel her body deflate.

It was empty of blood and she was long gone.

I ripped off her shirt and wiped my face with it.

"I should've fucked you before I sucked you.. Good thing you're dead. I would've had to kill you if you heard me say that.. I'm never saying that again."

_ God, Edward you really have lost it haven't you?_

I threw her shirt over her face so I didn't have to look at it. I picked up my hat and continued on my way.

I turned the corner and was glad to see there was no one on the streets still. I turned and looked in a window to an abandoned building.

There was blood smeared all over my shirt.

I frowned and looked into my red eyes.

I turned away, put my hat on, and ran as fast as I could.

* * *

**I promise I'll explain more in the next chapter. And let me tell you, Edward still has somewhat of a good person in him right now. But soon he's gonna lose it all. So review if you like where it's going so far(;**


End file.
